She Chose You
by Kisses Under The Apple Tree
Summary: Lily is a girl from Sydney. She was ordinary, mildly pretty at the most. Sasha is terrified of this new girl and everything about her. All she wants is to get to Sasha, but she's sweet and kind to everyone else. Who is Lily Michaels, and what does she want?
1. Introduction

She wasn't much. Just another girl in Summer Bay, enjoying the peaceful paradise. But Sasha knew better than to trust her. Her dark brown hair fell like a curtain as she read her book, her bright blue eyes zooming across the page over and over. Her delicate hand flicked the pages swiftly and every once in a while she'd laugh at the book, but only quietly. Sasha knew exactly who this girl was.

Lily Michaels was in Summer Bay.

Sasha turned to Spencer, who was wondering who this girl was and why she made Sasha so nervous. Sure, she was pretty, but she looked a little sad.

"What's up Sash?" he asked his girlfriend. She gulped as her eyes rested on the girl.

"That's Lily Michaels. She made my life hell in Sydney. We were best friends until about year three. She came to school one day and decided she hated me. I don't know what she's doing here." She chewed her lip. This was just weird. Lily moved away at the start of high school, giving Sasha some peace. The slim girl got up from the bench she was sitting on and put her book in her bag. Her eyes roved over to the surf club where Sasha and Spencer were sitting. Her eyes locked onto Sasha for one minute and flared with pure hatred and anger. Sasha flinched as Lily walked past. Her icy glare was terrifying. Spencer watched her walk away, wondering what this dainty girl could have done to terrify his Sasha.


	2. What did I do to you?

Lily POV  
Everyone thought I was some creep for being cruel to Sasha. I had my reason, and a very good one at that. I sat down at a table and watched a woman come in with a boy about my age. He had short hair and a sullen expression. She tried to play pool with him, but he looked utterly bored. There was an old man arguing with a kid who looked like he might be year nine, and a girl with massive lips and bright blond hair drinking a milkshake. Everyone looked the same. I sighed and got a juice from the old man, who introduced himself as John and his son as Jett. I sat down to read my book. Twilight wasn't the best, but mildly enjoyable. The girl with the milkshake came up and sat down next to me.  
"Hi." She said chirpily. I looked up sullenly.  
"Hello." She seemed unabashed by my unwillingness to talk.  
"I'm Maddie Osborne. Are you new around here?"  
"Yeah. I'm Lily Michaels." I shook her hand. She seemed friendly enough.  
"What year are you in?"  
"Ten. And you?"  
"Same." A dark and mysterious by came in.  
"This is my boyfriend Josh. Josh, this is Lily." She gestured to me.  
"Hi. Do you wanna go back to the house? Roo might need you." He didn't look at me.  
"Oh, sure. Bye Lily, nice to meet you." She got up and left, leaving me in peace. The next day was school. I was going to Summer Bay High School. When I walked in I saw Maddie and a black haired girl with purple streaks.  
Sasha Bezmel.  
I saw this girl yesterday, but I didn't think it was actually her.  
"Hey Lily, this is Sasha Bezmel. We're all in the same year. Cool huh?"  
"Yeah, awesome." I gave Sasha a death stare. I saw the fear in her eyes. The sullen boy that was playing pool yesterday came up.  
"Oh, and this is Oscar." He gave a quick smile. Sasha looked downright petrified of me. Okay, so I was cruel but my reasons were really good. It's just my luck to move into a town with her in it. The bell went and I went off to English, were the only seat was next to her. Oh no.  
"Right Lily, you sit right there, next to Sasha. I'm sure you'll be great mates in no time." Mr McGuire said, smiling as though he just did me a huge favour. I sat down and angled my chair away from her. There were kids in different uniforms that were yelling out random words, and "slag" seemed to be a popular one. I let my dark hair shield me from her. At the end of the class, I got up and ran out. She followed me to my locker.  
"Look, I know we've had our problems, but can we just start on a clean slate?" She seemed like she was making a real effort here, but I didn't care. I turned to her and glared.  
"No."  
"What did I ever do to you?" she frowned.  
"Be born." And normally I wouldn't say something like that, but it was true. The fact that she was born was the worst thing in my life. She ran away. I turned to see Maddie beside me.  
"What's your problem with her?"  
"More than anyone will ever know." I turned and walked off the class. I hated her with a fiery passion, and that was never going to change.


	3. Confrontation

Hello Home and Away Lovers!

I know it says romance in the genre thingy, and i can assure you it is not between Lily and Sasha. It looks like it, but no. And also, if you read it, review it! I want to know what the heck my readers are thinking!

Sasha POV

"So what do you think she wants?" Dex asked. I'd explained what had happened, but I couldn't find words for how cold her eyes were.

"I don't know. She hates me still, I do know that." But Dex wasn't listening. He was flicking through wedding magazines. I sighed and got up. Maybe Spencer would listen, now he was back on his meds. I caught the bus into town, and went to his place.

"Hey Sash. You okay?" I went inside and sat down on the couch.

"No. You know that girl who was at the beach? She's worse than I remembered. I just don't know what I did to her. Three years of her torturing me, and still she wanted more. You know what; I was going to give her more. I was going to give her hell. The next day at school, I marched up to her in the halls.

"I wanna know what made you hate me, right now." I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. Her eyes blazed.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she looked like she might hit me. I gulped and stood my ground.

"Yes you do. I don't know why you treat me like a piece of filth, but it has to stop!" suddenly her hand flew out and she slapped me across the face. I held my pink cheek and stumbled back.

"You're still a psycho!" I yelled. There were kids crowded around. I saw Maddie, Spencer and Jett fight their way through the swarm.

"Yeah, I am. And it's your fault!" her hands balled up into fists. Maddie and Jett grabbed her arms and dragged her back. Spencer put his warm arms around me. She thrashed around wildly, trying to hit me again.

"You bitch, you ruined my life!" she screamed. Maddie and Jett managed to drag her away. The fire in her eyes was unmistakable, it terrified me. Ms Scott pulled her away.

"How can you expect to handle my students if you can't even handle your own Ms Scott?" Mrs Montgomery sneered.  
"Lily, go to my office, now." Mrs Scott barked. She glared at Mrs Montgomery and marched her off to her office. "All of you get to class, or you'll get detention." She called over her shoulder.

So what did you all think? And i solemnly assure you that this is not a femslash.


	4. Tears in the Sand

So, this chapter is a big one! And again, this is NOT a Femslash! I promise!

Lily POV

"Lily, you've been here for two days and already started a huge fight. What do you have against Sasha Bezmel?" I hissed in my throat.

"It's something deeply personal. I'd rather not talk about it." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you don't tell me, we can't resolve the issue."

"To be perfectly honest, it's something that can never be resolved." I got up and walked out. Sitting down on the table outside, I put my face in my hands. A Mangrove River high kid came up and sat down beside me. He had scruffy blond hair and murky brown eyes.

"Heard you took on the Summer Bay Princess. Nice." He smirked. I groaned and got up. He tried to follow me, but I ran towards the beachfront. I sat down on the sand and started to draw in it. Soon, Sasha sat down beside me.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I hissed. "I _hate _you Sasha, get it through your thick skull."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know." I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Yes I do! You wanna know something? My mum died, that's why I'm in Summer Bay." I froze.

"Your… Mum's… dead?" my heart felt like it was sinking in my chest.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

"Lily, what's going on?" she seemed worried now. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You really want to know why I hate you."

"Yeah…"

"When I was in year three, I came across a box. In it was my birth certificate. On it said my mother was Dianne Bezmel, and I had a big sister. Sasha Bezmel. Why wasn't I as good as you? She kept you, but gave me away." Sasha stared at me in horror.

"But, if we're in the same year…"

"We're only ten months apart. I hated you, because she _loved_ you more than me. She loved you enough to keep you." I felt my anger flare up. She just stared.

"So we're… half-sisters?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." My dark brown hair fell in front of my face, something I did when I wanted to hide. A tear slid down my cheek. "You have no idea what it feels like to have to pretend that you don't know who you are. To watch your friend live the life you were supposed to share with them."

"I have a brother. Felix, but he lives with his dad. Would you like to meet him?"

"Maybe. You know, I'm certain your mother knew who I was. She knew it was me. Every time I tried to catch her eye she'd stare. I have to go. I'm not going back for the rest of the day." I turned and bolted. I passed her boyfriend on my way up. He walked to her side. She collapsed into his arms. I ran as far as I could. I came to my home and went inside. For the first time in seven years, it was time to face my demons.

Those demons were my adopted parents.

Ohh! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think, it's a very important chapter.


	5. How?

A/N Hi guys! I am loving that people are reading, but no ones _reviewing!_ So, if you want to see more, review! Please! Oh and sorry for the delay. This one is for the only reviewer, Izzy. Glad you liked it.

Sasha POV

How could this be right? I guess I was only ten months old at the time, it was possible. We had the same nose, that was true. It'd also explain the way Mum refused to talk about her whenever I brought up how she was so mean. Her eyes were cold whenever I tried to talk about that strange girl. My sister Lily. It was a strange thing to think. I walked to the bus stop and went home. On the bus I thought only about her. Indi and Dex were hanging around in the lounge room. She was planning to go travelling around the world. I sat down on the couch and stared ahead of me.

"Sash?" Dex asked. "You alright?"

"No." was all I can manage. They had nothing to do with me and Lily, but they were my brother and sister. I decided to tell them.

""I went to the beach to confront Lily after she hit me at school today." Indi squeaked in outrage. I held up my hand. "Let me finish. I told her about my Mum. She started to cry and I asked her what it was to her. She told me that my mum… was her mum." Dex looked shocked.

"Then why was she bullying you?" Indi spun around and stared.

"What? How is that possible?" she shrieked. April came in and sat down, gobsmacked.

"I'm the older one, and Mum gave her up. She hated me because once she found out; she knew I was stealing the life she was supposed to have or at least share with me. All these years I was terrified of her and then I find out we're sisters. What do I do?"

"I think we need to call Dad." Indi said.

"No, this is my business to deal with. It's got nothing to do with you." I got up and went to my room. I pulled out a photo of me, mum and Felix. I noticed that mum had bright blue eyes, just like Felix.

Just like Lily.


	6. Pain

**Hey guys! How are you all liking this? I love it. It'll follow the 2013 timeline eventually. Anyways, this chapter turned out darker than I expected. Really dark. I'm sorry, but this is what fitted into the story. So... without further ado... Here is Chapter Six, Pain.**

Lily POV

"What are you doing home?" Lorraine growled. I swallowed hard.

"School let out early." I put my bag down.

"Bullshit, you're a little liar." Harry yelled from the kitchen. I backed away. They were drunk, as usual, and whenever they were drunk I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Sorry!" I whispered, barely audible. They terrified me. Disgusting, isn't it? A girl petrified of her own adopted parents.

"I'll make you sorry, you little brat!" Harry marched out of the kitchen and grabbed me by the back of my dress. He threw me to the floor before tearing me back up.

"How the hell did people like you manage to adopt a kid?" I screamed as he drew back his hand to slap me. He froze.

"What did you say?" Lorraine shrieked.

"I'm adopted, I know I am." His hand came down and slapped me. He shoved me to the staircase.

"Don't you dare come back down tonight!" He yelled, pointing his meaty finger towards the stairs. I scrambled up them as fast as I could. I collapsed onto the trundle bed in the corner of my room and burst into tears. I saw my old canvas bag in the corner. Now the truth was out, I could leave. I grabbed the bag and stuffed it with clothes, a sleeping bag and a torch. I tossed my birth certificate in with it, and a photo of my friend's sixth birthday party. Dianne was in the background of it. There was already a bruise developing on my face, so I tossed in my foundation. I put on my hoodie and climbed out of the window, onto the gum tree. I snuck past the front window and started to run. I didn't stop until I was at the beach again. I sat down and started to cry. I'd found Sasha and told her the truth, that was all that mattered. After a few hours, school let out so I went to the diner. I'd forgotten my makeup and a woman with dyed red hair gasped as she saw me.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you love?" she moved around the counter to get a better look at me. I realised everyone could see the bruise on my face, and turned and ran out of the diner. I crashed into Sasha's boyfriend Spencer. His eyes grew wide at the sight of me and he caught my wrists to stop me thrashing around.

"Lily, calm down! What happened to you?" I ripped my wrists free and ran away. The truth was, I was covered in bruises from head to toe. The reason we moved here was people were getting suspicious of why I'd disappear for days at a time and come back, reluctant to talk about why I'd disappear. I ran into the public and covered up the purple bruise that was on my cheek. It fit my father's hand perfectly. The woman came in again and saw me blending the makeup over my cheek. She looked at me in worry.

"Now what happened to you love?" she said, rubbing it in for me. She seemed like a warm person, but I didn't have a trusting nature. I shied away from her.

"You must be that Lily Michaels girl that Maddie's been talking about. My name is Irene, I work at the diner. You look like you've had a rough trot, how about you have a coffee, on the house." I nodded and attempted to smile. I sat down at the table and put my hood down, letting my dark hair fall over my face. A few minutes later she set down a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin. I frowned and looked up at the middle aged woman.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"In a town like this everyone looks out for everyone. Enjoy, love." She walked off. I bit into the muffin hungrily and drank the coffee, ravenous because I didn't have lunch, or breakfast, or dinner. In fact, my parents barely ever gave me food, which was why I was so skinny. My figure wasn't something I was proud of; I was all skin and bones. She watched me contently from the counter. I didn't know what to do after I finished. I got up and thanked her, and she passed me a sandwich.

"You're welcome to some food any time you want love. It's no hassle." She smiled warmly. I walked outside and saw Lorraine and Harry on the beach, looking for me. I put my head down so they wouldn't see me. They came over and Harry grabbed me by the shirt, dragging me up to his face.

"You little bitch, leaving us there." He bellowed. People turned and stared, but he didn't see them. He was stoned too now. He was a drug dealer, you could pick it for a mile away but every time the cops sniffed his way he'd run off.

"I'm sorry dad!" I didn't call them Harry and Lorraine to their faces, they'd kill me if I did.

"I'm gonna make sure of it!" His hand drew back again, but this time it was a fist. I closed my eyes and prayed silently for someone to intervene, but they never did. His hand blew into my stomach, and he let go of me, letting me tumble to the ground. I heard Jett and Maddie scream as they saw me lying on the ground.

"I'm s-s-sorry dad. I'll be good now." I sobbed. There was a huge crowd now. He kicked me in the ribs, causing me to collapse again. I started to cough and something wet, warm and thick came out into my hands.

Blood.

"Somebody stop him!" Sasha screamed. I looked towards her with warning. I didn't want him to hurt her as well. Policeman came; Irene had called them, and seized the monsters in front of me. I was in a ball on the ground, holding my ribs. Sasha ran up to me and laid her hand on my back. A paramedic lifted me onto a stretcher, and Sasha insisted of coming with me.

"Family only, I'm sorry." The paramedic said as they loaded me on.

"I'm her half-sister." She said confidently. Maddie and Spencer gasped. They let her on and she sat there, watching me on our way to the hospital.


End file.
